1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein is in the field of electrical wiring systems for movable room dividers and modular wall panels used in office buildings, restaurants, retail stores and the like.
2. Prior Art
The present invention is a novel improvement and a departure from at least the following:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Class/Subclass ______________________________________ 4,295,697 Grime 339/22 R 4,313,646 Millhimes et al 339/156 R ______________________________________
Grimes disclosed an electrical power distribution block secured to the lower portion of a metal frame of each space-dividing panel. The distribution blocks in an assembly of panels are electrically connected together. Whenever access to electrical power on either side of a panel is desired, a slide-in duplex receptacle is mounted on the distribution block on that side. The receptacles interlock with the blocks to provide built-in stress relief, without separate mechanical fasteners, against forces generated by plugging into or removing a plug from the receptacle. The terminals of the blocks are recessed and the receptacle terminals which connect with the block terminals are shielded in plastic sleeve portions of the receptacles. The conductors of both the blocks and the receptacles are molded in place.
Millhimes et al teaches a combination power distribution block-duplex receptacle for being positioned in a panel raceway. Contained within the structure are five buss bars providing multiple top-off capabilities.